Usuario:Comandante Yularen/Artículos creados
Aquí incluyo todos los artículos que he creado. Todos han sido traducidos de la'' Wookieepedia. Si pone ''(Esbozo) ''quiere decir que en la 'Wookieepedia' es un artículo completo pero en esta la he creado para azulear una página mayor o sus referencias, lo que significa que deben expandirse. Star Wars Vida Personajes Generales * Guardianes de la Paz Jedi ** Guardia del Templo Jedi * Rojo Tres * Rojo Seis * Gran Campeón de la Gran Caza (Guerra Fría) * Jefe Ejecutivo sin identificar del Hospital Central de la República * Guardaespaldas de Gizor Dellso * Ingeniero Imperial * Legión Roja * Sabio Jedi * Powertech * Agente Imperial * Pistolero * Sinvergüenza * Gigante Sith * Guardia Imperial (Imperio Sith) * Vanguardia de la República * Gormak Personajes Propios * 'Mand'alor ' ** Mandalore asesinado ** Mandalore el Destructor ** Mandalore el Conquistador ** Mandalore no Identificado ** Jaster Mereel ** Ung Kusp * Nahdonnis Praji * Jude Rozess * Darth Mekhis * Darth Tarnis * Darth Zavakon * Darth Arctis * Darth Thanaton * Padre adoptivo de Veradun * Yelnor * '''Familia Shan' ** Emess Shan ** Bress Shan ** Reesa Shan * CT-43/76-9155 * Ripper * Crix Q5 Baobab * Mickey Mouse Droides * Superdroide Táctico * Aut-0 * Superdroide Táctico no identificado (Carida) * Escuadrón D * R2-MK Historia Eventos * Ataque Bomba al hangar del Templo Jedi * Funeral de las víctimas del atentado del Templo Jedi * Juicio de Ahsoka Tano * Guerras / Batallas / Misiones ** Duelo en el Templo Jedi ** Guerras Oscuras ** Escape de la Base Militar de la República ** Segunda Misión a Nar Shaddaa (Durante Hiperlanzamiento) ** Misión al Buque insignia de Aut-0 ** Sabotaje en la Fábrica droide de Olanet ** Gran Guerra Hiperespacial (no creado por mi) *** Primera Batalla de Korriban Lugares Templo Jedi * Zoo del Templo Jedi * Jardin de Meditación del Templo Jedi * Ala de Análisis del Templo Jedi * Laboratorios de Investigación del Cuerpo Agrícola * Sección de Alojamientos del Templo Jedi * Cámara de Juicio * Cámara de Congelación en Carbonita del Templo Jedi * Bahía Siete * Bóveda Negra * Habitación de Barriss Offee * Estación central de Seguridad del Templo Jedi * Cámara del Cónclave * Aguja Sagrada * Atrio de la Aguja del Consejo * Gran Balcón del Templo Jedi * Centro de Detención del Templo Jedi * Gran Hall del Templo Jedi * Salón de los Caballeros * Pabellones de Curación * Habitación de curación de Cristales * Cámara de los Holocrones * Bóveda de Holocrones * Almacén del Templo Jedi * Cámara de Pruebas Jedi * Nivel del Lago del Templo Jedi * Cámara de construcción de Sables Laser * Cámara de formación * Sala de Mapas del Templo Jedi * Museo del Templo Jedi Sectores * Sector Calamari Sistemas * Sistema Tholoth * Sistema Uphrades * Sistema Kovor Planetas * Tholoth * Voss (planeta) * Kovor * Zosha * Denova * Taral V * Uphrades * Irmenu * Kalakar Seis Bases y Zonas Militares * Armería central * Depósito de Artillería Regional * Base Imperial de Taral V * Base militar de la República * Cámaras del Consejo Oscuro (Dromund Kaas) * Cámaras del Consejo Oscuro (Korriban) * Academia de la Marina Mercante Baobab Ciudades y Lugares * Cuartel del Sol Negro * Sanctum Sith * Mural de Sundari * Hospital central de la República Tecnología Armas, Armaduras y relacionados * Aniquilador de hipermateria * Tambor de choque * Turboláseres Firestorm * Cría Totem * Aleteo-pack Yinchorri Vehículos Terrestres * Plataforma de Misiles Todo Terreno Estaciones Espaciales * Estación Carrick * Espaciopuerto Vaiken * Valor (Estación Espacial) * Estación espacial del Emperador Naves Naves de Linea * Interdictor Sith * Buque insignia de Aut-O * Renown (Clase Venator) Acorazados * Acorazado BSX-5 * Acorazado clase Harrower Opresor * Acorazado clase Harrower Fragatas y Naves Medianas * Corbeta clase Marauder * Corbeta ligera clase-Defensor * Tantive V * Transporte de tropas de reconocimiento * Carguero ligero serie XS * Transporte Imperial clase Furia * Nave patrulla D5-Mantis * BT-7 Trueno Cultura * Resol'nare * Akaanati'kar'oya * Árbol Olbio Idiomas * Antiguo Estandar Galáctico La Fuerza * Lado luminoso de la Fuerza * Fuerza Oscura Poderes * Caminar con la Fuerza * Absorción de la Fuerza Organizaciones * Esferas de Influencia ** Esfera del Antiguo Conocimiento ** Esfera de la Ciencia Biótica ** Esfera de Defensa del Imperio ** Esfera de Expansión y Diplomacia ** Esfera de la Inteligencia Imperial ** Esfera de Leyes y Justicia ** Esfera de Misterios ** Esfera de Ofensiva Militar ** Esfera de Estrategia Militar ** Esfera de Producción y Logística ** Esfera de Tecnología ** Esfera de la Filosofía Sith * Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales (Imperio Sith) * Ejército Imperial (Imperio Sith) * Armada Imperial (Imperio Sith) * Iniciativa Republicana para la creación de superarmas * Servicio Diplomático Imperial * Oficina de Ciencia Imperial * Grupo Táctico Especial Delta-41 * Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas corellianas * Compañía Independiente de colonos * Núcleo Imperial * Cuerpos de Servicios Jedi ** Cuerpo Médico ** Cuerpo Agrícola (no es mío) *** Consejo de Maestros AgriCorps ** Cuerpo de Exploración * Legión 501 * Ejército privado de Gizor Dellso Ropa y Accesorios * Cruz de Gloria * Tocado Tholothiano Términos, Trabajos y Rangos * Mandalore (desambiguación) * Agente (rango) * 13.000.000.000 ABY Artículo Bueno * Siglo Estándar Vida Real Personajes * David Prowse * Temuera Morrison * Richard LeParmentier * Ian Abercrombie Páginas Reales * Electronic Arts * The Walt Disney Company Juegos *Star Wars PocketModel TCG *Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Tactics *Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Order 66 *Champions of the Force (SWGTCG) Publicaciones Videojuegos * Star Wars: The Old Republic (Rise of the Hutt Cartel) * DoT Proyect Televisión * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) ** The Clone Wars: Primera Temporada ** The Clone Wars: Segunda Temporada ** The Clone Wars: Tercera Temporada ** The Clone Wars: Cuarta Temporada ** The Clone Wars: Quinta Temporada *** Incluido sus episodios ** The Clone Wars: Sexta Temporada Libros / Comics * Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1 (Esbozo) * Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2 (Esbozo) * Darth Vader and the Lost Command 3 (Esbozo) * Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4 (Esbozo) * Darth Vader and the Lost Command 5 (Esbozo) * Imperial Commando: 501st (Esbozo) * Star Wars Insider 86 ** The Mandalorians: People and Culture (Artículo de ese nº) Sourcebooks * The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook (Esbozo) * Living Force Campaign Guide (Esbozo) Wikia Plantillas * Plantilla Medalla * Plantilla Ilustrador * Organización OOU * Plantilla Orden Jedi * Plantilla JuegoEsbozo * Gran Guerra Hiperespacial * Plantilla de Esferas de Influencia * Plantilla Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant * Plantilla Acompañantes del Cazarrecompensas